Twist Of Fate
by Miss Odale Overstrand
Summary: Odale and Septimus has already been Marcia's apprentices for a week when DomDaniel's companion's Pullman and Flarthy shows up. They sais that they has switched side, but is that true? P.S this is the continuing story of Magykal Fate, and you should read it before you reads this.
1. Cha 1: Pullman At The Sixth Floor

**(A/N)**

* * *

Chapter 1: Pullman At The Sixth Floor

* * *

Odale had settled down in a almost forgotten part of the Wizard Tower. She was thinking, what had happend if she haden't followed DomDaniel's orders? If she had chosed to keep on with DomDaniel's apprentice, instead of become Marcia's? There was so many questions, but no answers. Why did she even care, what had hapend had hapend, right? While she had been thinking she haden't noticed that a person had settled down beside her. Or more correctly; the persons ghost. "Deep inside your thoughts, aren't you?" Alther asked and smiled. "Guess so.." Odale sighed. "Got a problem?" he said. "Not really." Odale answerd. "Septimus and Jenna is at the Palace, you should go to them instead of sit here and do nothing." Alther told her. She smiled, it seemed like she was the only one who like the sixth floor. The sixth floor in the Wizard Tower were the place where they keept the most **darke **things, and most wizards tried to avoid it. Odale liked it because it felt a bit like 'home', even though she knew that she shouldn't like the place. She sighed, Jenna wasen't her favourite person. But go back to the apartment wasen't a choice, Marcia were working at the **shadow safe** and she were always easily-irritated when she did that. Odale didn't understand why Marcia just didn't ask her, she could a good **spell **to get rid of **shadows**. "You _really _shouldn't be here, we don't want you to get a **shadow **after you, right?" Alther said. She stood up. "You're right, Alther." Odale answerd and she felt someone behind her. Odale turned around, but she didn't see anyting. She shrugged and went to the stairs. "**Down**!" she shouted, and the stairs begun to move down in middle-speed. At the way down at least eight ordinary wizards looked at her, but Odale ignored them. Well, Odale knew that she was a bit scary, DomDaniel's ex-apprentice. But at the same time, Alther were also DomDaniel's ex-apprentice, and they weren't so scared oh him, were they? She went down the hall and stumbled over Alexander Pullman, one of the DomDaniel followers which had 'went back to the right side'. Odale didn't believe them for a second, but Marcia did so they stayed. She glared at him. "Pullman, shouldn't you guard the sixth floor?" Odale asked lotsy. "Oh, you spends enough time there, don't you?" Pullman snapped. "Not that tune, please." she hissed. "Sure, _miss Overstrand_." Pullman answerd and bowed deep and ironically. "Odale, haden't you a place to go to?" Alther folded in, and Odale nodded. "Sure, Alther." she said and begun to go to the door. "We're not done yet, Overstrand!" Pullman hissed in her ear and Odale shook her head. He could always try. "Bring it on Pullman, bring it on!" she answerd and went through the door.


	2. Cha 2: The Only One Suspecting

Chapter 2: The Only One Suspecting

* * *

"What did he say to you?" Alther asked while they walked to the Palace. "He said that it wasen't over yet." Odale answerd. Alther frowned. "Strange, he always seems so nice when he's close to me or Marcia." he said. Odale snorted. "Of course he is, it's because..." she begun, but someone interupted her. "Odale! Did Marcia finally get you out into sunlight?" he asked and smiled against her. Odale answerd the smile. Even though Odale nextuntil never were outside her skin was naturally tan, and her very darke brown, waist-long curly hair maked her appereance more effectful. Jenna smiled strained against Odale, and Odale returned the smile. "What have you been doing?" Odale asked Jenna. Jenna shrugged. "The usual suff, talked, ran around... Well, that." she answerd. "Shall we go home?" Septimus said. Odale shook her head. "No, Marcia is fixing with the **shadow safe**, but we _can _go to the Wizard Tower anyways." Odale bit her lip, Jenna shouldn't go close Pullman or Flarthy. "Se you, Jen!" Septimus said and hugged his sister. "Se you too, Sep!" Jenna answerd the hug, and turned around to go to the Palace.

Septimus and Odale had settled down in the couch in Marcia's livingroom. "I don't know Odale, they always seem so nice..." Septimus said. "It's just what they wants you to know!" Odale exclaimed, even though she knew that she sounded paranoid. Septimus sighed. "But Odale..." he tried. "I know, I know. It sound paranoid, but Septimus I am sure!" she said and sighed, no one belived her. Marcia came into the room. "Odale, Septimus it's late, you should be sleeping for an hour ago." she said. Odale looked beside Marcia, and she could clearly se the **shadow**. "Marcia, are you sure that I shouldn't get rid off it right now, otherwise you'll have to wait at least a half year..." Odale answerd. "Odale, you knows that it's a very unsure way to get rid of a **shadow**! And the **shadow** is just in the pre-state, waiting a few months is nothing." Marcia answerd. "But..." Odale tried. "Not a word, go to bed." Marcia said and shuffed Odale into Odale's bedroom, and Septimus into Septimus bedroom. Odale crossed her arms, no one belived her. She laid down in her bed and sighed. What were they planning, she knew they were planning something, but what? At last she fell asleep.

When Odale woke up it was the middle of the night, she felt a strange feeling. She just _knew _that she had to go to the sixth floor, even though it was night. Odale snapped with her fingers and her apprentice tunic appeard at her, she didn't remember that she had changed to her night clothes, but deceided not to care about it for the moment. So quiet as she could she went into the livingroom and to the stairs. Odale opend the door and took a deep breath, something just wasen't right, she could feel it in her veins. She went on the stairs and stopped them when they reached the sixth floor. Odale walked to the door which leaded to the heart of the sixth floor and opend it. The smell of **darke **hitted her, someone used **darke **in there. She walked a little bit closer and felt hands grip her shoulders. "What do you think you're doing here?" a deep male voice hissed. Odale swallowed, she had trouble.


	3. Cha 3: Caught In A Trap

**(A/N not so good, but I hope you'll read it anyways.)**

* * *

Chapter 3: Caught In A Trap

* * *

Odale twisted out of Flarthy's grip. "_What _are you doing here?" she hissed. "I asks you the same." Flarthy answerd coldly. "Marcia sent me to check the place out, she felt that someone did things they shouldn't do at all." she said. "And she can't do it by herself?" he asked sucpiousley. "She got headache, maybe you should listen after things like that, otherwise you can get more trouble then you already got." she snapped. "What trouble? Maybe you hasen't noticed it, but your aunt, Alther Mella and that Heap boy trusts me. You are the only one who don't trusts me or Alexander, and _that _means trouble. For you." he said and grinned. Odale begun to feel trapt. "Well then, I guess that you has everything under control. Goodnight." she said and begun to walk against the door. "Not so quick, Overstrand!" Flarthy said and begun to mumble words. She turned around just to se everything around her dissapear...

When she woke up she was in a long corridor. Odale tried to rise up, but realized that her feet and hands were chanined to the wall. She tried to twist out of the chains, but it didn't work. "Help! I'm here!" she shouted in the hope that someone would hear. Odale looked around her to get any clues about where she were. _"It's not true!" _Odale thought when she saw the hireoglyphs at the wall. This was the restricted part of the sixth floor. Alther had told her about it, but he had never been there. Odale swore, that meant that Alther couldn't find her, and Marcia or Septimus wouldn't search there either. "Miss Overstrand, already woke up?" Pullman came into the room. "Let me go, Pullman!" she hissed. Pullman grinned. "So you can tell everyone about that we wants to have DomDaniel back? What do you think, Alexander?" he said and Flarthy enterd the room. "I think it's a bad idéa to let her go." Flarthy answerd and grinned. "What do you mean with that?" Odale hissed. "This." Pullman said and snapped with his fingers. Odale grimaced in pain, she could feel that her spine grew and her hand turned to paws. The thing that hurted most was when her nails turned to claws and her teeth begun to be sharper. Her jaw grew a lot and she got a tail. Odale noticed that her senses were much more notable for smells and sounds than before, and she had lots of fur. She was just going to shout out something, but everything she did was to howl. _What on earth _had they turned her to? She also noticed that the chains had turned from raven black to red with three black stars at every link that was bounded aroun her feet. _A wolf_ they had turned her into a _wolf_. _"Not so clever, but I can give it a try..." _Odale tought and begun to gnaw at the chain to her right hand (or more correctly; paw). Pullman and Flarthy laughed. Odale growled and they stopped to laugh. "Stop it, stupid wolf!" Pullman said in a taunting tune and kicked her. Odale bared her teeth. If she should get away they'd get trouble, trouble in wolf size.


	4. Cha 4: She's Gone!

Chapter 4: She Is Gone!

* * *

It was at least seven o'clock and Septimus wondered where Odale was. She wasen't in the Librarey where she used to be, even when it was his turn to clean the Librarey. Septimus had asked Alther if he could look at the sixth floor, but Odale wasen't there either. He sighed, has he siad anything stupid? Was Odale angry at someone? No, it couldn't be, she wasen't the type who just left if she was angry. Odale stood up for herself and her friends, and if someone tried to step at her she figthed it back. He had tried to avoid this, but he had to ask Marcia if she knew where Odale was. He went into Marcia's study. "Eh, Marcia do you know where Odale is..?" he asked carefully. Marcia frowned. "No, I haven't seen her since yesterday. Why are you wondering?" Marcia answerd. "She is gone, Alther searched at the sixth floor and I has searched through the whole apartment, and the most part of the Tower. I even asked a few wizards." Septimus said in a rush and twisted his hand nerveousley. Was Odale right when she said that Pullman ant Flarthy did mysterious stuff? No way, they seemed so nice. "I guess I has to keep on looking for her then." Septimus continude. "And Septimus... When you finds Odale can you tell her that you two got a day off today, you've been working so hard these last three days." Marcia replied and smiled. "Okay, Marcia." he said and went out of the room.

Odale was hungry. Both Flarthy and Pullman had threw her some pieces of meat, but she refused to even go close it. She wouldn't give them the joy to hurt her, or see her eat the food they gave her. If it meant that she'd starve, she would. Odale glared at Pullman who sat a few meters away from her, if she just could reach him... Suddely she tried to take a leap against him, but the chains stopped her. Pullman chuckled. "You can always try, miss Overstrand!" he laughed. Odale growled and begun to gnaw at the chains again, she founded it very comforting to gnaw at things. "Stupid girl, it won't help at all!" Pullman said and grinned. Odale bared her teeths, and Pullman went silent.

Septimus went down to the starcaise, he was going to the sixth floor. Even though he knew that Marcia wouldn't like it (she didn't like it when Odale did it either, but she couldn't stop Odale) he had to. Alther had been searching there, but he couldn't be at all places like a living person could. Septimus scratched his hair, this was against what he thought about **darke**. He went down to the sixth floor. "Odale?" he asked, "Odale are you her? I'm so sorry if I had said something, but you can't hide like this, it makes me nerveous!" Septimus took a step inside and felt the coldness. He shuddered, he couldn't se what Odale saw in this place. Septimus heard a howl-like sound from a door a little bit longer in the room. He frowned, animal weren't allowed in the Wizard Tower and absoultely not in the restricted section. A brief smile crossed Septimus face when he thought about what Marcia should say if she were here. Then he figured out where Odale were, she took care of a dog! But how? And Odale didn't even like dogs, but it was the most logical thought. Odale spendated so much time at the sixth floor, and now he could hear dog-like sounds from there. Although it was freezing cold, he went through the door against the door.

Pullman jumped up and Odale raised her head. A boy enterd the room. Odale flyed up when she saw who it was. She waved her tail and barked. Septimus stared from her to Pullman. "What are you and the dog doing here, and _why _is DomDaniel's label at the chains?" Septimus asked sucpiousley. Odale barked. "I founded her here, it's DomDaniel's wolf." he answerd shortly.

Septimus looked at the wolf, it was beutiful. It had darke brown, curly fur and the eyes were emerald green. The intelligent eyes looked at him as if it waited for something. "Hi." he said and stroked the wolf's back. Suddely he realized something, the wolf's eyes looked like... Odale's eyes... And the fur looked a lot like Odale's hair. "Odale?" he whispered. The wolf waved it's tail and barked. "So you figured it out, Heap!" Pullman hissed. "Is it true? Everything Odale thought about you!" Septimus exclaimed. Pullman grinned. "So sad that you won't se your friend for so much longer, she has waited for you..." Pullman continude. "What are you talking about..?" Septimus said, but it was to late. Pullman took a leap to the wolf's neck, and **materialized **from the place. "No!" Septimus shouted and tried to grab Pullman or Odale, but he realized that it was too late. Odale was gone.


	5. Cha 5: A Darke Heap

Chapter 5: A Darke Heap

* * *

Odale crashed into the wall, she wasen't prepared for a **materializing **at all. When Pullman should **materialize **she was just to take a leap against his hand and try to bite it of. For a few seconds she realized that she was a human again. She smiled, but not for so long...

Septimus looked at the spot where Odale just had been. For a few seconds he had seen her as a human agains, and he had sighed in relief. But then she and Pullman had dissapeard. He frowned, should he tell Marcia..? Odale was after all Marcia's niece, but maybe it would stress her to much. He could find Odale by his own. Septimus was at least sure that he should tell Alther about what he had seen. He rushed out of the restricted section and got half scared to death when Alther spoke to him. "What are you doing in the restricted section, Septimus?" Alther asked. "Alther, Odale was a wolf and Pullman had captured her... He was there and he got away with Odale, and... and... and..." Septimus felt confused and everything was blurry. "Septimus, take it easy and tell me what has hapend." Alther answerd calmly. Septimus took a deep breath and started.

Infront of Odale stood a not so familiar person. "Simon Heap!" she exclaimed, "_What on earth _are you doing!". Simon grinned. "I think I'm trying to bring my tutor back." he answerd and laughed at her expression. Odale was close to shudder, he was so alike DomDaniel in a weird way. "_Your _tutor?" she asked suspiciousley. "He is my tutor, jealous?" Simon said. Odale snorted. "Why should I? Do you even know what your mother would say about this, and why are you doing this to _your sister_?" Odale glared at him. "_My sister_? Do you mean the little rat that your aunt leaved to my family? She isn't my sister!" Simon's emerald green eyes burned with hate. "Of course she is your sister!" Odale snapped. Simon slapped her. "Don't ever say that I'm related to that... that stupid _rat!_" he shouted. Odale laughed. "You're so phatetical!" she said in a scoffing tune. Simon tried to threw a **thunder flash **at her. She snorted again and protected herself. "Do you think that you can win over _me?_ I've killed, and what have you done? Fetched a skelleton from a marsh?" Odale grinned, "And we're in a cave. I can see over a million ways to kill you right now!" she laughed coldly when she said the last thing. Simon bared his teeth and sent away a stone against her. Whit an simple flick of her hand she maded the stone explode. "How cute, do you want me to leave so you can play on your own?" she said coldly. Simon glared at her. "I've only begun." he answerd and grinned. "Sure..." Odale laughed again and raised her hands. Every pebble at the ground flyed up in the air and turned to sharp stone-nails. With another flick she sent them away against Simon. She smiled, send away nails against people was her 'special trick'. The only reason that Simon survived was that in the last moment he jumped precisely away from the gruop of nails that flew against him. But Simon smiled when he saw who was beside Odale. "I think that you've played enough now, miss Overstrand." a person who Odale totally had forgot said.


	6. Cha 6: A Glimpse Of The Observatorium

Chapter 6: A Glimpse Of The Observatorium

* * *

When Septimus had told Alther everything Alther frowned. "But how? Why would they turn Odale into a _wolf?_" Alther asked. "I don't understand it either, but we _got _to find her." Septimus answerd. "We should tell Marcia about this, Odale is her niece after all." Alther said. Septimus grimaced, Marcia wouldn't take this good at all.

"Nice of you too look in, Alexander." Simon said while he grinned. "I couldn't let you be beaten up by a ten year old!" Pullman answerd. Odale did tirade against him, but he blocked and hitted Odale to the ground. Though it hurted like she didn't knew what she jumped up at her feet again. She sent away two stones against him, one from the right and one from the left. Pullman laughed. "Good try, but I think you knows better!" he said and sent the stones into the wall. Odale laughed coldly. "Just looking if you're prepared!" she answerd and smirked, time to dance.

Septimus swallowed and went into Marica's study. Again. Marcia sat in a chair and held a silvery box in her hands. She had tears in her eyes, but smiled when she mumbled something to herself. "Marcia..?" Septimus begun. Marcia jumped up and hided the box behind herself. "Septimus!" she exclaimed, "I thought you and Odale had a day off!". Marcia blushed easily, as if she had been doing something she shouldn't. Septimus looked wondering at her, he really wanted to aske her what it was for a box, but deceided to don't do it. "Odale is kidnapped, it was Pullman, I _saw _him!" he just said. Marcia sighed. "Not you too! See, I'm sure that you just miss understood it all. Go back and ask him about it, okay?" she answerd. "But I can't ask him, he **materialized **away with Odale! He had turned her into a wolf!" Septimus shouted, annoyed that Marcia didn't believe him. Marcia frowned in the same way that Alther had done. "They turned her into a wolf? But why? It doesn't make sense..." everything flied around in her head and she bit her lip. If it had been another situation Septimus had laughed, Odale used to do the same when she was concentrated or nerveous.

Everyting went as Odale had planned. Her, Pullman and Simon's duel was in full swing. Duelling against both Simon and Pullman was hard, but Odale could do that in her sleep. If it only could be so dusty that they couldn't see her... Another **thunder flash **passed by her, but she ducked. The **thunder flash **hitted the wall and a part of the wall exploded. For a few seconds Odale froze, that had been that boy Merrin, who she had thought were Septimus for just a few months ago's room. She blinked, was she in the Observatorium? And _why on earth _was Simon there? Right, he was DomDaniel's new apprentice. Odale shuddered when se rememberd the things she had to do sometimes, _kill _and torture people. She jumped into the room, there was more material that she could use against Simon and Pullman, and she knew the space better there. Pullman and Simon was after here into the room, but they weren't prepared for the swarm of glass shivers that flew against them. Pullman got one into his wrist and moaned, it had breaked _in his_ hand. He lost the concentration for a moment, and that was enough for him to get hitted by a chair that Odale had sent against him. He fell down at the floor, at least uncouscuis. Simon growled something, but continude to fight. One piece of a splinter of a chair infact hitted Odale cheek and maded a scar there, but she knew better then stop fighting. Odale sent away a (and the only in the room, Merrin didn't like reading) against Simon. With a flick he crushed the shelf and it exploded in thousands off dusty book-pages and pieces of tree. When he tried to find Odale again was she gone. The only thing left was a middle-sized wolf with darke brown, curly fur and emerald green eyes.


	7. Cha 7: Back In Fur

**(A/N Haha, Marcia get's some revange for something Flarthy said...)**

* * *

Chapter 7: Back In Fur

* * *

_"No, no, no!" _Odale thought. She couldn't be wolf _again_, why was she that? Odale growled at Simon and took a leap against him. It was a satisfying feeling to feel her teeth sink into his flesh... She shook of her the thought, she wasn't a _real _wolf. _Meat, fresh meat..._ Odale letted his arm go like if it burned. She spitted out his blood as if it was poison. "Is my blood not nice enough, Overstrand?" Simon hissed. Odale bared her teeth and Simon shuddered when he saw his own blood drip from her mouth.

The first thing Marcia did when she had calmed down was to rush into the Dining Room, where Flarthy ate his lunch. "Where is she?" Marcia shouted to Flarthy. "Who, madam Marcia?" Flarthy asked. "Don't act stupid, you know who! Odale." Marcia hissed. "Oh, you mean that _wild _girl?" Flarthy smirked. "I gives you _one _more chance, Flarthy, tell me now!" she yelled. Without any warning a plate came flying against Marcia. The plate was without any doubts under a **hex **that gave it razor sharp teeths at the sides. Marcia ducked precisely. "You don't want a duel against the Extra Ordinary Wizard, Flarthy." she said in a warning tune. Flarthy chuckled. "I would win over you as DomDaniel won over your silly little friend, Endor wasn't it? The one who couldn't stand five minutes..." this time Flarhty had went to far. Every crystal from the Crystal Crown rained down over him. He maked the table to a shield, but it breaked. Suddely he realized that he couldn't move. Marcia **controled** him, she **maded **him try to strangle himself. "You tells me where Odale is _now _and you'll live at least one more day." she hissed. "Yes... yes, just... let me go..." he gasped and Marcia letted him go. Flarthy sighed in relief, he could _breathe_. "She is in at the sixth floor, Pullman is guarding her..." he contiude and massaged his neck. "But she isn't there!" Marcia answerd. "Then she may be in the Observatorium... Please don't hurt me!" he exclaimed when Marcia raised her hand. "I wouldn't waste so much **magyk **on you, Flarthy!" she snapped, "Bott! Make sure that he doesn't do anything stupid while I'm away, I don't want to have the Wizard Tower in ruins as last time I leaved." she said to Bertie Bott. Bertie nodded nerveousley. "Yes madam Marcia." he answerd with a nod. "Good. Septimus, go up to the apartment and make sure that _no one _enters if you don't knows who it is." she told Septimus. Septimus sighed. "Yes Marcia, I wouldn't even if you hadn't told me to." he answerd, "Where are you going, by the way?". "The Badlands." she answerd shortly. But where was the Obseravatorium, and how dangerous was it?


	8. Cha 8: The Wolf And The Wizard

**(A/N Well the reunification is a bit silly, but please R&R or PM me what you thinks anyways.)**

* * *

Chapter 8: The Wolf And The Wizard

* * *

Simon tried to kick Odale, but missed when she gracefully jumped out of the way. She bared her teeth and growled. Simon just laughed. "It maybe worked with Alexander, but I'm not easy to scare!" he said and continude to laugh. Odale growled again and took another leap against Simon, but this time Simon was prepared. He hitted Odale with a **thunder stun**. "Lucky for you that DomDaniel wants to finish you by himself!" he hissed, "But the boy that sais that he is my brother is mine." Simon laughed. Odale's body twitched one time, but became lifeless.

How would Marcia get to the Observatorium? Marcia thought about it for a while and realised that there was only one possible way, but then she could only hope that Odale was close enough. She went into Odale's room (and laughed a little when she thought about what Odale should say about it) and fetched one of Odale's socks. Septimus frowned when he saw what she had fetched. "Marcia, what are you doing with one of Odale's socks?" he asked. Marcia smiled. "I'm going to take myself to Odale in the quickest way I can do right now." Marica answerd, "I'll explain more later, Septimus, but right now I has to get Odale back." Marcia continude. Septimus nodded. "I understands." he said. Marcia took a deep breath and held the sock. Suddely Septimus saw how she disapeard in a purple haze, he looked after her for a while, but she was gone.

Marcia landed softly in a room. The whole room was a mess and it looked like someone had fighted in there. She walked through the room and stumbled over a body. Pullman. Marcia could hear his heartbeats, so he wasen't dead, at least not yet. He had a voumb at his wrist and it floated out a lot of blood. Marcia shuddered, this was clearly something that Odale could do. She stepped over the lifeless wizard and continude to walk in a long cave-looking corridor. The corridor smelled like no one had been there for a while (and it was probably the case). Marcia frowned, was it here Odale had grown up? A painful howl filled the corridor. Septimus had told Marcia that they had turned Odale to a wolf. What was they doing to her now? It stung for a short while in Marcia's heart, she remebered how it was to be tortured regulary by DomDaniel. She walked closer the source of the howls. The howls lead her to a substantial oak door. "**Open**!" she shouted and the door flew up. Marcia froze when she saw who was in front of her. "Simon Heap!" she yelled, "_What _are do you think that you are doing!" Marcia spitted out the last words. Simon looked scared at Marcia. "Ehum..." he stammered. "What _so _ever, you're _not _daring to touch my niece one more time!" Marcia raised her hand in a threatening gesture. In a black flash Simon disapeard. Marcia looked around in the room. At the floor there laid a wolf with curly, darke brown fur and emerald green eyes... "Odale!" Marcia exclaimed. And fell down at her knees beside the wolf. The wolf looked at her and waved weakly at it's tail. "Odale! What have they done to you?" Marcia whispered while she stroke the fur. Odale sniffed at Marcia's hand. Marcia couldn't stop a easy laugh. "We got to make you normal again, don't we?" she said and smiled.


	9. Cha 9: The Manuscrpitorium

**(A/N another chapter which is half-bad, I got to get myself up... However, here it is.)**

* * *

Chapter 9: The Manuscriptorium

* * *

Marcia rose up. "Can you stand?" she asked calm and friendly. Odale (who still was wolf) stood up carefully. "Is it okay if I..?" Marcia said and laid a hand at Odale's neck. The wolf nodded it's head. Marcia **materialized **back to the Wizard Tower. Odale couldn't stop it, but she infact barked in delight when she saw that she finally was where she belonged. One of the older ordinary wizard stopped. "Madam Overstrand, isn't that a dog... Aren't animals which don't belongs to any of the wizards banned here?" he said in a tune that Marcia couldn't stand for the moment. "It's not a dog, it's not even a animal. After thirty years as ordinary wizard you should see the difference between an animal or a person under a **unpermanent-animal hex**!" Marcia said and glared at the ordinary wizard (who alway had been snappish against her, so she was glad to finally get some revage). "I'm so sorry madam Overstrand, I didn't..." he begun, but Marcia cut him of. "Enough with that, move on before _you _becomes a victim for a _**permanent**_**-animal hex**!" Marcia hissed and shuffed him out of her and Odale's way. If Odale had been human she had surely laughed or at least grinned, but now she weren't, so she just followed Marcia.

Marcia guided Odale to the Wizard Way and into the Manuscriptorium. Odale looked questionizing at Marcia. "Mr. Beetle can you take us to the Chief Hermetic Scribe?" Marcia said to Beetle, boy who just was about two-three years older then Odale. Beetle nodded. "Sorry for asking, but you and who?" he asked confused. "Odale." Marcia answerd shortly. "Is Odale here?" Beetle asked even more confused. As an answer Odale barked. Beetle blinked. "Is Odale under a **animal hex**? Does Sep know that?" Beetle said. "Septimus do know it. And one thing, Beetle, when you've taken us to the Chisef Hermetic Scribe maybe you can tell Septimus that Odale is back? He is in the apartment." Marcia told Beetle. "Sure, madam Marcia. This way." Beetle answerd and jumped of the desk he sat on and showed them into the heart of the Manuscriptorium. All of the scribes looked up from their desks and at Odale in her wolf-shape. Marcia Overstrand with an _animal? _Even for a scribe that was a shockating sight. But the wolf just trotted after Marcia as if that was the only thing that it had done in it's entire life. "Thank you Beetle, I takes it from here." Marcia said and Beetle nodded. "Yes madam Marcia." he answerd and rushed to the Wizard Tower, keen to aske Septimus what _on earth _was going on. Marcia knocked at the door to the Chief Hermetic Scribes Hug Fox's office. "Come in." a voice grunted. The Extra Ordinary Wizard and the wolf went into the office. Fox jumped up at his feet. "Madam Marcia!" he said and bowed, "What can I do for you?" he asked. "I needs a **charm **or a **spell **against an **unpermanent-animal hex**." Marcia answerd coldly. "Of course, just wait a second..." Fox said and searched through a cabinet. "Here it is." he continude when he finally founded what he was searching for and handed it to Marcia. 'It' was a bottle with very darke blue, almost black liquid in it. "Thank you, mr Fox." Marcia answerd and took the bottle. "Just give it to the victim, it's enough with only a few drops." Fox said. "Thank you again then, mr Fox." Marcia replied and went out of the office, and Odale followed her.

When they went outside the Manuscriptorium Septimus waited for them. "Odale!" he said and hugged the wolf. "She's alright Septimus. We're going home so we can turn her back to human." Marcia replied. Septimus shrugged. "Let's go then." he said. Odale gave him a wolf-grinn.


	10. Cha 10: ReTransformation

Chapter 10: Re-Transformation

* * *

Odale stared at the bowl infront of her. She hated being like an animal, and especially a wolf. Any kinds of canine annoyed Odale, and she guessed that she would dislike them even more when she turned back to her human form later. A **re-transformation **isn't so complicated as most person things that it is. Infact it's very easy, if you don't has anything against eating or drinking sticky things. Odale hasen't anything against eating or drinking sticky things, but she had a lot against eating as a canine. "Go on Odale, I'm sure that it isn't so bad to drink..." Septimus tried. Odale glared at him, but a last she licked up a bit of the liquid in the bowl. She grimaced when her spine shrunk into it's normal size, the tail dissapeard and the claws grew into nails again. And after just a few seconds she was human again. Odale jumped up at her feet, and well... Shrieked in happiness. She jumped up and down, frantic over that she was human. Septimus couldn't hide a laugh. "Calm down now, Odie!" he said, even though he was nextuntil as happy as she were. "And now we just has to get rid of Flarthy... And if he's alive, Pullman." Marcia said, maybe mostly to herself. Suddenly Odale just calmed down. "Can I do it?" she asked Marcia. Marcia frowned. Odale sort of _deserved _to get revange, Marcia totally understood how Odale felt... But still Odale's **magyk **could be **unstable **for the last twentyfour hours, and Marcia didn't want Odale, her only known living realtive, to get hurted. "Okay then." Marcia answerd and sighed. It didn't _felt _like Odale's **magyk **was **unstable**, but... Nothing, Marcia just couldn't shook of that feeling.

Odale smirked, revange was one of her favourite feelings. She _skipped _(you read right, _skipped_) to the staircase and commanded it down to the first floor where they kept Flarthty. Jaunty, as if she haden't done anything else in her life, she opend the door to the Wizard Tower's gaol. "Flarthy!" Odale shouted, "Come here, I don't got the whole day, your clown!" Odale really enjoyed this. But instead of Flartys deep, but yet whinig voice it was Simon Heap's voice that answerd. "Please don't hurt me, Odale." he whispered. Odale stared at him. "Why wouldn't I? Because you are Septimus's brother?" she answerd in a ironicall tune and snorted. "Because they forced me!" he said. "Yeah, and that's why you tortured me in the Observatorium when Pullman was unconscuis? That makes a lot of sense!" Odale used the same ironicall tune as before. "P-please, belive me!" Simon begged. "And that you said about getting rid of Septimus, just a game? I'm young, but I'm not stupid!" Odale hissed. "Odale? Is everything well?" Marcia asked and went into the gaol, and froze when she saw Simon. "Where is Flarthy, Odale?" she asked. "I don't know." Odale answerd shortly, without move her eyes from Simon. "Simon Heap, _what _do you think that you are doing?" Marcia said and turned to Simon. "Please, madam Marcia, belive me, I wouldn't do anything to frighten the Castle's saf..." he tried, but Marcia cut him of. "I asked you a question, then you answers!" she snapped. "No, my parents has no idéa of what I'm doing." Simon muttered. "Then you should go and tell your mother where you've been." Marcia said and smiled. Odale opend and closed her mouth a few times, as if she wanted to say something, but she knew that if Marcia had deceided something, then she _had _deceided it. The girl muttered something about 'worthells judgement' and went out of the gaol, but Simon lit up. "Thank's madam Marcia!" he said and also he went out of the gaol. Now only one problem was left for Marcia, _where _was Flarthy?


	11. Epilogue: The Banquet

Epilogue: The Banquet

* * *

"But Septimus wears _his _apprentice robes, why can't I?" Odale complained. "Odale, you _knows _that it is tradition that the apprentice girls wears special robes at banquets." Marcia answerd. Odale sighed, she was beaten. "Okay then!" she said and took the dress that Marcia had picked out for the banquet. She grimaced, Odale _hated _dresses, they prevented her from moving properly. Even though her antipathy against the dress she couldn't do anything, but admire the beutiful fabric and the delicate decorations. The fabric was silvery, and looked like mist. It was softer than silk, and along the sleeves there was golden threads that looked like net. "Go and change then. And no **magyk **this time Odale, please." Marcia continude. Odale grimaced, the dress seemed narrow. Anyways she went to her room to change.

The dress were more comfortable than she had thought. When she once again came into the livingroom Marcia nodded her head. "Very nice, but... Your shoes, shall you really have _them?_" Marcia asked, alluding to Odale's working-boots. Odale swallowed, she had an worrying thought that Marcia had maded shoes to her that looked like Marcia's... Marcia picked out a pair neat, white shoes. And mostly, they were very _girlish_. Odale was close to grimace again, but she understood that it would hurt Marcia's feelings to much. She just nodded and took them on. They fitted her perfectly. "Alther, Septimus! Come here!" Marcia shouted. Septimus came downstairs, from the Librarey. "Hey, where did Odale go?" he asked with a great smirk. Odale glared at him. "Watch it Sep, before _you _gets a dress!" she snapped. Septimus went silent, he didn't doubt that she would do it. Alther hovered in and smiled. "You looks just like your aunt when she was my apprentice... But well, you're a bit younger." he said. Odale sighed, fun, she was sure that she would here that the whole evening.

And of course was she right. Unfortunately for Odale was she placed my an older wizard, which had retired a few years earlier, and he always forgot that he already had told her that she looked like Marcia. So on and on he repeated the same words; "Do you know that you looks exactley like you aunt? Well, a little bit younger of course... Infact I knew her already when she was in the earlier twenties, and that wasn't so long ago as you may think." so on, and so on. At last Odale got tired of it. "I'm sorry sir, but you've repeated that about five times already." she said so politely that she could. "Have I? Oh, I'm so sorry, I really am! Me and my short memory, it has alway been like that." he answerd and continude with a long dialogue about the most of his life. That maded Septimus nextuntil laugh up his stew and Marcia gave both of them a murdering look. "Sorry Marcia." both of them mouthed. But after that the rest of the eveining went quite well, exept when Odale 'by accident' spilled water at the older wizard beside her.

Simon Heap grinned, _he _had tricked _the Extra Ordinary Wizard_. Ha, she did really believe that he was _forced _to torture that stupid kid. He snorted, she was so _easy _to fool.


End file.
